Akatsuki Girls
by nightelf4390
Summary: Seven years after being separated from his twin sister, Deidara is horrified to learn that his sister is forced to join the Akatsuki. What the team does not yet realize is how great an impact one female can make on a bachelor's residence. Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Some characters modified to fit the story. Females and story are my own design.
1. Prologue

Deidara slipped out of bed, peeking over to the other side of the room where his twin sister lay sleeping. Quietly, so he wouldn't disturb her, he left the room with a small bag of items he couldn't leave behind: a change of clothes, extra clay and a small woven necklace his sister made him when they were five. He took one last look at her sleeping form, sighed and left.

Desari opened her eyes as soon as the door clicked shut. She knew he was planning on leaving for some time now. Knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him, she slipped out of bed to go to the family barn. Here, she kept a gift for her brother that she had been working on all week. It was a giant clay bird he could use for travel. It wouldn't last long, but at least it could give him a start on his journey.

Desari didn't have the same gift with explosive clay that her brother had, but she _could _control the elements. She used this ability to create the clay for her bird. She slipped into the barn just as Deidara was exiting the house.

Deidara ran to the barn, hoping to get a horse saddled before his parents found out he was missing. Sneaking into the barn, he closed the door without first checking if anyone was inside.

"You're not coming back, are you?" Desari asked. Deidara jumped guiltily.

"Desari…"

"It's ok. I understand." Her eyes lit up for a moment. "I made you something!" She drew Deidara to the back of the barn where the clay bird was hidden. "It's a clay bird I made from the earth. It can fly so you can go wherever you want. It's not well made, though so it won't last long." She lowered her lashes so he couldn't see her blue eyes misting. "I thought you could use it."

"Desari" Deidara's voice broke as he hugged his little sister. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding." _And for forgiving me for leaving you here. _

Without another word he got on the clay bird. The still creature came to life under his command. He took one last look at his sister before flying away.


	2. Chapter 1

The village was set on fire. Houses burned to the ground, collapsing, taking its inhabitants with it. Deidara could hear his parents screaming among the villagers, begging for mercy, for an end to the brutal suffering. In the distance he could see his twin looking at him from the burning house, her eyes accepting of her fate, her death. She watched him with her sad blue eyes. There was no accusation, no hatred. Just acceptance. He tried to move through the fire, to reach her. But it was no use. He coughed as the smoke got thicker and clouded his eyes. He looked up to try to find her, but she was gone. The house was gone. All of it, destroyed by the fire…

"Desari!" He cried "Desari! Desar-"

"Deidara!"

Deidara awoke to Sasori shaking him, calling his name. Sasori shook the blonde a moment longer, then sighed and sat on the bed.

"You dreamed of her again, didn't you?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, un."

Sasori sighed and went to fill a glass with water from a nearby pitcher. He had grown used to these nightmares, as they have been happening for two years now. Recently, they became more frequent causing both Deidara and Sasori to get very little sleep. Not something they needed when they had so many missions lately.

"Here. Drink this." Sasori handed Deidara the glass then sat beside him. Deidara thanked him and stared at his glass.

"She would have been seventeen by now. Probably even married. She was always so beautiful and sweet-natured. She would never hurt a soul, human or otherwise. And she had such a way with nature! I used to envy her ability to move the earth and water." Tears filled his eyes as he laughed. "She used to complain that she couldn't make clay explode. She'd sit there and pout even as I got in trouble for blowing something up…I miss her." The last was barely audible, but Sasori heard him anyway. It killed him to see his best friend and partner hurting for the loss of his sister. He patted Deidara on the back and took back the untouched water. Deidara laid back down on the bed and softly cried himself to sleep.

Sasori watched his partner for a minute before returning to his own bed.

* * *

"Where is Deidara?" Pein looked at Sasori in annoyance. He had a mission to deliver and he hated to be kept waiting.

Sasori was unapologetic as he answered, "I didn't wake him. He needs more sleep and would not be useful in his current state."

Pein looked Sasori over as he digested this bit of news.

"Nightmare again?" He knew all about Desari, as he was God and knew all.

"Every night for two weeks now." Sasori replied, concerned for his friend.

Pein nodded and turned to the remainder of the group. "This mission is a simple one. I have been watching the movements of a powerful female nin who deals in fire and earth. She has recently been spotted at a nearby village. The mission is to find her and recruit her into the Akatsuki." Pein looked around the group. "She will not be given the option to refuse. Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi will be taking this assignment."

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy!" The orange masked kid screamed.

"Tobi will you quit saying that!" Kisame, a blue skinned man resembling a fish complained. "Why do I have to get paired up with them? Can't someone else deal with them?"

"No." was Pein's quick reply. "This girl can obviously control the elements-" Sasori perked up at this. "-therefore with your water jutsus you can match her skills. She is still young and has not fully mastered her abilities-"

"How old do you think she is?"

Pein glared at Sasori, annoyed at being interrupted. "Her age is not important, only her ability to fight."

"But," Sasori insisted "would you say she is in her mid to late teens?"

Pein looked at Sasori, ready to commit murder. "Sure."

Sasori's eyes lit up even more at the possibilities. _What if she was…? Should he tell Deidara? _He mentally shook his head. _No. It's better not to get his hopes up._

As the others left to complete the assignment, Sasori slipped on his sandals and headed to the village.

* * *

Desari was ready to leave the village. Her appearance here was drawing too much unwanted attention. Apparently the people here knew of her brother, the legendary Akatsuki member, Deidara. Some have mistaken her for her brother and begged her not to blow them up. She shook her head at their theatrics. While she may look like him, she and her brother had very little in common. He enjoyed art that was fleeting in nature. She enjoyed art that lasted. He liked to blow things up. She liked to revive that which was broken. He destroyed. She created. Yet together, they were a team, perfectly complementing each other.

She sighed. It has been seven years since she last saw her brother. All she knew of him, she learned from others these last two years. She wondered if he thought about her. If he cared whether or not she survived the village fire. She shook her head. _Of course he cares. You are his baby sister. _It wouldn't be fair to doubt him.

"We finally meet."

"Huh?" Desari turned around to see three strangers making a semi circle around her. Immediately she went on guard. "What do you want?"

"You will come with us to the Akatsuki base as our newest member." The blue guy – the one who first spoke – answered.

"…And if I refused?"

"Refusal is not an option. **We will use force to bring you back." **Desari looked at the new speaker. He had two-toned skin, a Venus flytrap encasing his head and a… split personality?

"You may try." Desari prepared for battle as the blue guy attacked first, summoning his water element to attack her. She laughed at the weak attack and sent the water back at her opponent as ice. The plant guy attacked next, melding into the earth to hide his location. _Child's play. _Desari searched the earth to find him and sent a burst of fire in that direction. She was rewarded with the sound of his screeches as he reappeared and ran to Kisame for water to put out the fire.

Desari smirked at the easy victory, and turned to face the remaining opponent. To her surprise, the boy lifted his mask to reveal bright red eyes, and then she was trapped in another world.

Less than a minute later, she fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. Exhausted from the torture she just endured, not knowing if it was even real, she summoned her last bit of energy and swallowed herself up in the earth to a new destination.


	3. Chapter 2

"We finally meet."

Desari groaned as she heard the all-too-familiar greeting. _Is this how the Akatsuki always greet people they are trying to abduct?_

She opened her eyes expecting to see blue skin or red eyes or a plant, but instead she saw a pair of warm brown eyes that reminded her of her favorite snack, chocolate. The boy holding her had red hair that slightly covered aforementioned beautiful eyes. His headband hung loosely around his neck with a slash through it, confirming her belief that he was Akatsuki. His smile, however, was incredibly disarming. _This must be a secret backup their leader uses to persuade people to join their team. _It almost made her want to agree to anything he said, just so long as he kept smiling.

Desari, in a futile attempt to change her wayward thoughts, tried to rise from her comfortable position. A sudden burst of pain left her falling back and gasping. A look of concern crossed the boy's face as he readjusted her in his arms.

"Desari, don't move so much. You're obviously in a lot of pain, though I couldn't find any injuries on you."

"My name." She struggled again to sit up.

"What?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh." He smiled. "I work with your brother, Deidara. He speaks of you all the time. You look exactly like him."

"Oh." Just then, wind from a nearby window blew across Desari's bare skin, making her realize for the first time her lack of attire. "My clothes! Where are my clothes?" She threw accusing eyes at the cute redhead for seeing her naked.

Shocked, Sasori looked around as if trying to find her clothes, but stuttered as he answered, "I, uh, didn't want you to get an infection if you had any open wounds and your clothes were coated in dirt – I gave you my cloak to cover you."

His eyes pleaded with her for understanding. She narrowed her eyes.

"Did you see?"

"Hm?" He pretended to not understand, silently hoping she'd let it go.

"Did you see me? Naked." He fought down the blush he knew would be on his face. He was a puppet; he shouldn't be able to blush. Yet there was a warmth filling his cheeks, and he knew she knew.

"Ah, well, you were unconscious by the tree outside, and I didn't know what was wrong so I had to check." Desperate to reassure her, he continued, "I didn't see anything important! I ran my hand over certain parts just to feel for blood or bone fractures so I wouldn't see everything."

"You touched me?" Sasori got a deer-in-the-headlights look as he realized what he just said. "What you didn't see, you touched!" She slapped his hand away as she stood up. For a moment, the earth spun around her and she started to fall. Sasori reached out to her but she pushed him away, adjusting the cloak around her body. "No no, Mr. Touchy. I can assure you I'm perfectly fine!"

"Desari…" he groaned.

"I'll be going now. Have a nice life!" Desari headed toward the door, but stopped. For some reason she could no longer move her body. Sasori walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. His voice deepened to a low growl.

"You're not going anywhere, princess." His hold on her tightened when she started to struggle. "I have orders to recruit you to the Akatsuki, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." His breath brushed the strands of curls at the nape of her neck, tickling her.

"I-I don't want-"

"It doesn't matter what you want. You're coming with me" He turned Desari around in his arms to give her a winning smile. If truth were told, he didn't have to hold her like he was. His chakra strings were more than effective keeping her still. But he enjoyed the feel of her slight frame in his embrace. In fact, _she'd make a cute puppet. _Immediately he began analyzing her body structure to determine the required materials to make it possible.

"…What are you doing?" Her innocent words snapped Sasori out of his thoughts and back into reality. He gave her a bright smile, as a new idea occurred.

"I'm taking you to see your brother."

"Deidara?"

"The one and only. Wouldn't you like to see him again? He's been missing you these last seven years." Sasori watched her reaction, taking in the look of hope on her face. "In fact, since the village fire, he's had countless nightmares of your death…" His voice faded as he thought of his last image of Deidara crying alone on his bed.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. I bet he would love to see you again, hear your voice telling him you're ok."

"Mm." Sasori waited for an extension to that mumbled sound, but she said nothing more.

When she remained quiet, he lifted her chin to look him in the eye.

"Does that mean you'll come with me to the Akatsuki base?"

"…I suppose. Just to see my brother."

Sasori gave her a small smile, while inwardly congratulating himself on this victory.

* * *

As they neared the base, Sasori turned to Desari to give her a reassuring smile. She's been acting strange all morning. _Probably just nerves, _he thought. After all, she and her brother have not seen each other in seven years. And with the village fire two years ago, Deidara would never have imagined his sister as being among the living.

Desari told Sasori yesterday of her travels since the fire, and how she's survived by herself these last two years. Sasori didn't think he had ever met a more courageous and resourceful woman in his life. Even as she was telling him how she escaped the village fire, they were eating fish she gathered from a nearby river and cooked over the fire she created. Desari was truly someone Deidara could be proud to call his sister.

Any man would be damn lucky to call her his. Not for the first time, Sasori wished their lives were a little different. He could picture himself living the simple life with her by his side: coming home from work to a home-cooked dinner, seeing her warm smile watching his every move, never having to sleep alone…

Desari looked at Sasori with the sweetest innocence, trusting him to guide her safely to her brother. Her crystal blue eyes never left his as he told her stories of her brother since he joined the Akatsuki three years ago. Any detail he could provide for her he did, if only to watch her eyes light up with interest and delight.

Her favorite story seemed to come from an incident that occurred just over a year ago, when he and Deidara were coming back from a mission. Both were completely worn out from a difficult battle and unintentionally triggered the intruder alarm at the base. Now, normally that wouldn't have been an issue as Kisame, Pein and Itachi were all in the room and saw it happen. Any one of them could have shut the alarm off. However, Deidara responded instinctively to the sound and "Katsu!"

Deidara exploded the entire living room and part of the kitchen, where Tobi was trying to get Hidan to help him bake cookies. Flour covered everything and everyone as the smoke from the explosion cleared away. Pein, Kisame and Hidan stood completely still, their faces one of complete shock and horror. Itachi looked ready to kill. Even Tobi was quiet for once. Deidara was a sight, running around covered in white, looking for the enemy, before slowly realizing what happened.

"You can be certain Deidara ran the Hell out of that room before anyone could react." Desari was laughing so hard, tears were falling from her eyes. Sasori smiled. "He reappeared late the next day and was given cleaning duty for two months."

Sasori smiled, falling just a little more in love with the girl beside him as he thought of her laughter. In her nervousness, she reached for his hand as they neared the Akatsuki entrance. To lighten the mood, he leaned in and whispered, "Now be careful not to trigger the intruder alarm, lest Deidara be on the other side."

Desari giggled at this. Sasori squeezed her hand and opened the door.

As he predicted, Deidara was sitting on the couch in the living room, working with some of his clay. He looked up as the door opened and saw his red-haired partner.

"Sasori, where did you disappear to…" His face paled as he saw the girl standing next to the puppet master. "Desari…"


	4. Chapter 3

"Deidara!" Sasori stepped backed as Desari ran into her brother's arms, laughing and crying. "You're here. You're really here."

Deidara stood there with his arms loosely wrapped around the grown woman in his arms. _Is it really possible? My sister is alive… _The reality hit him like a powerful explosion and he screamed, "Desari!"

A few other members entered the room at the sound of Deidara's scream and stood stunned as the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around the slightly smaller version of himself. His sobs could be heard above the footsteps of others coming into the room, but neither he nor his other 'self' moved away from each other.

Pein entered the room and looked at the pair. He turned his gaze to the satisfied smirk on the previously missing Akatsuki member's face and looked back at the couple, comprehension dawning on his face. He walked up to the pair and put his hand on the young girl's shoulder until she pulled away to look at him.

"You must be Desari, of the rock village." Desari looked first at her brother, then his leader. She nodded. "You are also the elementalist I sent a team to recruit before you escaped." He gave her a meaningful glare.

Deidara came around hearing this. "Desari?" He looked at Leader. "You want Desari in the Akatsuki, un?" Deidara stepped away from his sister and looked around the room. Everyone stood waiting, eagerly anticipating his reaction, while others tried to figure out what was going on. He looked at Desari, the shadows in her eyes as she looked to Sasori for support. Sasori's face remained impassive. "No. NO!"

Leader went to reach for Deidara, but he pulled away and stood between his sister and the others. "No! It would destroy her to be here! You can't demand she join. She's my sister! She's sweet and innocent and loving. She would never hurt anyone. You already have me. You can't take her, too! You can't!" He screamed.

All around him, Deidara saw the same cold looks from back when he refused to join the Akatsuki three years earlier. In all this time, he never met someone with whom he could connect. The people here knew nothing of kindness or civility. His little sister could never be happy here. He looked to Sasori, who refused to meet his eyes. He seemed to be avoiding Desari's gaze, too. _He tricked her, _he thought. _He lied, and now Desari must suffer. _Deidara saw the hopelessness enter his sister's eyes as she drew the same conclusion. Anger surfaced and without thinking Deidara blasted the area where Sasori was standing. "You BASTARD, un!"

Sasori, far from a slouch, dodged the attack and left the room. All that remained when the smoke cleared was a hole in the wall and a very ticked off Leader. The others immediately fled the room, leaving Desari and Deidara alone with Pein. Pein gave him a look that said more than words to expect no mercy for his actions, turned to Desari and said ironically, "Welcome to the Akatsuki" before he, too, left them.

* * *

Deidara stood still, not looking back where his sister was standing. He couldn't bring himself to face the one person who never did anything but love him, and tell her that he failed again to protect her. Slowly, arms wrapped around him from the back. Desari pressed her tear-streaked face against his back and hugged him tight. _Why? _That was all he could think. _Why? Why her? Why this?_

Hating himself for what he was about to do, Deidara stepped away from his sister and followed in the direction Sasori had gone earlier. At the doorway, he looked back and mumbled, "There is a spare bedroom across from my room. I'll take you there."

Desari quietly followed her brother out.

* * *

Five days later, the air was still thick with tension as Desari tried to adjust to her new life. Deidara and Sasori were assigned a mission the previous day and would not be expected back for another four days. The two of them have not spoken since her arrival here, nor had Sasori tried to speak to her. That suited Desari just fine, as she could not think of anything she could possibly wish to speak to him about.

He betrayed her. She trusted him and he turned her over to the very team she wanted nothing to do with. The pain of his betrayal still hurt. She knew she trusted too easily and with him being an Akatsuki, it shouldn't surprise her that he did this. Still…

Pein entered the kitchen where Desari was lost in thought, and turned to her. The leader of the Akatsuki had an incredibly dangerous aura that terrified her almost as much as the masked boy, Tobi. Despite Tobi's happy-go-lucky innocent boy act, Desari knew he was an incredibly dangerous and cruel man. His innocent play made his darker nature all the more frightening.

Pein stood directly in front of Desari to remove her from her thoughts of the dark-haired boy. She looked up at his cold eyes glistening like the many piercings on his face and body, as he started to speak.

"I have a mission to deliver. You will report to the meeting room immediately." With that said, he walked away.

* * *

Desari looked down at the sketch of her target. A man, mid-thirties, dark brown hair, brown eyes, no family. She, Kisame and Itachi were to find and assassinate him. They were flying to the village where the man was last seen on a bird she created from the earth.

As they landed, she melded the bird back into the earth to eliminate detection. The others led the way charging into battle.

"This'll be easy." Kisame said, preparing his water jutsus and summoning a shark. As he entered the village, cries of innocent people erupted as the sound of the water splashed and the shark's teeth clamped down on a screaming woman.

Itachi tsk'ed and followed his partner, while his eyes glowed red. Stunned for a moment, Desari couldn't do anything. _His eyes glow like Tobi's? Could he also…? _Terrified, Desari ran back to the woods.

Running, she closed her eyes to try to escape the image of Itachi's glowing orbs. The sounds of casualties could be heard behind her. She cried, trying to block it out. Not paying attention, Desari ran into a man trying to sneak away. He looked at her Akatsuki cloak and fell to his knees, begging for mercy. She backed away from him, terrified of the look of fear in his eyes, knowing she was the cause of it. _It's not true. I'm not one of them._

"Kill him, Desari." Itachi's calm voice sounded behind her. Startled, she looked back at him, and then to the man kneeling before her. Brown hair, brown eyes, mid-thirties… this man was their target! Itachi took a step toward her. "Desari."

Desari shook her head, tears falling down her cheek and pooling at her chin. "No." She backed away some more until she heard a sound coming from her right side.

"Tsk. Tsk. Looks like we'll have to show her how it's done." Kisame lunged forward and reached the man's shoulders before he could stand up. He held the man still and pulled out a kunai. "Watch and learn, Desari."

Desari shook her head and closed her eyes at the sight. Behind her, Itachi gripped her shoulders and shook her until her eyes opened. Kisame had the kunai to the man's throat and watched her as he sliced a clean line from ear to ear. Desari screamed and cried and begged him to stop. Blood spilled from the man's mouth as he fell unceremoniously to the ground. All too soon, it was over. Itachi released her and let her fall where she stood. He and Kisame finished their task before Itachi returned to her.

"Time to go."

* * *

Desari lay in her bed, silent as she thought of her first mission. Her brother was expected home later this evening. She hoped he would come soon. She needed to see him, to hear him tell her everything would be alright.

She returned from the mission two days ago, but Pein wasn't around for them to give their report. He was not expected to be back until tomorrow.

Downstairs, a commotion started, and Deidara's voice could be heard shouting about them daring to take his sister out when he was gone. Desari heard a loud stomping as Deidara raced up the stairs to see his little sister. The door slammed as he burst through. They stayed there in that moment, Deidara by the doorway panting, Desari sitting on her bed. Simultaneously they ran into each other's arms, Deidara holding her while she cried and told him everything.

* * *

Sasori was furious!

They should never have let Desari go on a mission so soon, especially not without her brother. She's too new, too sweet. Sasori cursed silently under his breath, regretting yet again his decision to bring her here. Would it really have harmed him to let her stay in the forest while he slipped into the base to get Deidara? She could have had a nice visit with him and disappeared before anyone knew of her presence. But no, he had to show everyone who she was. Let everyone know he found the powerful nin they were looking to recruit.

If he were truly honest, he wanted her here. He wanted Desari to be a permanent addition to the lonely household. He enjoyed waking up with her that first morning in the forest and, though she wasn't aware, he liked watching her at the base. She cooked in the kitchen, read a book in the library. Once he even caught her humming as she was walking along. The sweet sound was amazing to him.

Though he knew he didn't deserve it, Sasori hoped she would forgive him soon. He wanted to see her smile at him like she did before. Hell, he'd even settle for her yelling at him at this point. Let her let fly with the accusations and insults. He could handle that. But her silence was deafening…

"What happened on the mission?" Sasori knew she would never tell him, and he _had_ to know.

"Pein assigned Itachi, Desari and me to kill this guy who was interfering with notes we've been passing along to other Akatsuki teammates." Kisame shrugged. "We did."

"There's more." Sasori growled.

"Not really." Itachi mumbled. Looking at Sasori, he added, "Desari freaked out and ran off, coincidentally running into the guy we were looking for. She refused to kill him, so Kisame finished."

Sasori looked between first Itachi, then Kisame before turning away. He knew he wouldn't get any more information out of them, so he left to find Pein.

"Where're you going?" Kisame asked.

"To report to Leader."

"He's not here." Sasori looked back at Kisame. "He's on a mission to kill the Suzuki family."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. You can report to him tomorrow."

Sasori shrugged and went to his room.


	5. Chapter 4

Pein entered the house through the living room window. It was well past midnight and the family was asleep in their beds, ignorant of the danger lurking in the shadows. He snorted in disgust. The parents' bedroom, he recalled was on the bottom floor, the daughters' upstairs.

The red haired man slipped into the bedroom, and watched the pathetic humans sleeping in their bed. _This is too easy. _Wondering why he didn't just send someone else to do this, he removed a kunai from his belt deliberately making noise to wake them up. The woman woke first and screamed as Pein jumped to her side and stabbed her. He repeated that motion two more times for good measure and watched as the man quickly decided his wife was lost and ran from the room.

Pein followed at a steady pace and smiled at the worthless human who dared call himself a father while deserting his kids to a killer. _I should've kept the wife alive longer. She would have fought for the girls. _

Upstairs, two girls with rust-red hair watched from the window as the man with many piercings killed their father in the middle of the road.

* * *

The man crouched over their father to check for a pulse. Satisfied there was none, he straightened up and turned to the house looking directly into the girls' eyes. _He knew._

The younger twin, Savannah turned to push her sister away from the window. "We have to hide. Rayne, come on!"

Rayne continued to stare at the window where she witnessed her father's death. Savannah grabbed her arm and pulled her to the chest where they held their childhood toys. Savannah opened the trunk and pushed Rayne in before closing the lid and replacing the dolls that lay on top.

Before she could find a place to hide herself, the redheaded killer came into her room. His hands and kunai were covered in her parents' blood. A whimper escaped before she could stop it.

Pein stood in front of the frightened twelve-year-old girl and waited for some kind of reaction. A small whimper escaped her lips before she could prevent it. He smiled cruelly. Tilting her chin up, he forced her to meet his eyes.

"Where is your sister?" He asked. She remained stubbornly mute. He shook her chin and repeated the question. "Where is she?"

Savannah shut her eyes as tight as she could and clamped her lips shut. A slight noise behind her caught Pein's attention. He released her to head to the chest where Rayne remained hidden. Savannah watched him, slightly touching the blood on her chin from where the killer touched her. She shivered, thinking of her parents.

Seeing where the man was headed, Savannah ran to the chest shouting, "No!"

Pein stopped, eyeing the girl. She was shaking, her chin covered in her family's blood. Yet still she dared to defy him. He reached for her chin again and bent so they were eye to eye. "Never again." He growled.

Savannah shook as he moved past her to reveal her sister's hiding place. Rayne was curled into a ball on top of their pile of toys, crying. Pein stood aside. "Out."

Slowly Rayne came to stand beside her sister.

Pein watched the girls stand together, waiting for their deaths. The girl who was crying held hands with the one who remained stubbornly mute. The stubborn one saw his gaze and raised her small chin in challenge. Pein smiled and decided there was still time to break them.

"I will kill you some other time." He turned away from the shocked girls and headed toward the door. When they did not follow, he turned back to give them an icy glare. "Come."

The girls looked at each other, but having no other option, followed.

* * *

Pain snuck the girls into the base through the back and brought them to his suite of rooms on the top floor. Knowing he didn't have much time before the others noticed his presence, he placed the girls in separate bedrooms with a threat to keep quiet, and locked the door.

He then proceeded downstairs to receive his teams' reports.

* * *

Returning to his suite of rooms, Pein reached for some aspirin in his personal kitchen. Itachi and Kisame's report on Desari was as he expected. She didn't have a killer's love of the fight. This could be a problem.

She may not fight for the Akatsuki but she sure as Hell would not fight for anyone else. There could be an issue if someone learned to manipulate her and use her power against the Akatsuki. She had skills as a healer, but the Akatsuki already had a healer in Zetsu. They didn't need another one.

He sighed.

To make matters worse, while the mission was a success, Deidara and Sasori were both seeing red after hearing of Desari's experience. He barely dragged information about the assignment out of them. Sasori remained silent while throwing daggers with his eyes, and Deidara kept ranting about how 'sweet' she was.

Those two could become a problem.

Pein swallowed a pill and took a swig of water.

He wondered if Deidara realized Sasori's feelings for his sister. _Probably not. _The kid's kind of a dunce. He's been trying so hard to protect Desari, that he never noticed how Sasori watched her.

Leaving the kitchen, Pein looked to the bedrooms where the girls were being held. His headache just got worse…


	6. Chapter 5

Around midnight, Sasori slipped from his bed and moved to the door trying to keep quiet so his partner wouldn't hear him leave. Deidara spent most of the previous night and today with Desari and hadn't had time to catch up on sleep. With any luck, he'd remain asleep for the night.

Sasori, on the other hand, rested after giving his report to Leader and was determined to speak with Desari. The hallway was silent as he slipped through the door opposite his.

Immediately, he became swept up in her sweet scent. _Cinnamon, _he thought. He walked up to her bed and stared down at the beauty before him. During the day, Desari's hair was kept in a braid. But at night, it was left free. Sasori impulsively touched her long wavy locks, smiling at the silky feel of it. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she grabbed his hand flipping him over and under her. Sasori stayed under her, mouth agape as he realized her quick reflexes. Of course, he could have prevented her attack, but he wouldn't chance hurting her.

"Sasori?" Desari asked, still slightly asleep.

"It's me." He replied smiling. God, it was good to hear her say his name again.

"What are you doing here?" She sat back, still straddling his stomach in her confusion. "What time is it?"

"It's after midnight, and I wanted to talk to you." Her eyes narrowed as she started to realize her situation and with whom she was speaking. Desari moved to get off of him, but Sasori placed his hands on her hips and stopped her. "Please Desari."

"Release me, Sasori. I want to get off and I want you out." She struggled to get away, but he tightened his grip. "We have nothing to talk about."

Feeling desperate, Desari looked at the closed door ready to call for her brother, when Sasori noticed her intention and flipped her until he was on top. Desari squeaked as the redhead covered her mouth with his hand. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Don't call for him, Desari. He doesn't match me in strength, and I will fight him if that's what it takes to get to you." He watched for a sign that she understood and was rewarded with the narrowing of her blue eyes. She bucked in an attempt to throw him off balance, but he quickly captured her wrists and pinned her hips with his legs.

Annoyed, she bucked again. Sasori growled low and leaned down so his lips were just above hers when he spoke. "Keep that up, princess, and you'll get a response vastly different than the one you're hoping for."

Determined to break his hold, she did it again. This time, Sasori groaned and pressed his hips against hers. Feeling something she knew wasn't there before, Desari gasped and went completely still.

Sasori chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're killing me, princess." Seeing her remaining still for once, Sasori took some of his weight off of her. "If I move, will you remain quiet?"

Desari shot him an annoyed look but didn't speak. Sasori took that as a positive sign and moved so he laid next to her on the bed. One arm hanging carelessly across her stomach, Sasori stared at the girl beside him.

"I'm sorry." Desari stiffened beside him, but otherwise made no response. "I didn't mean to trick you into coming here." Silence. "I know it's a poor excuse, but I enjoyed the short time we spent together and I didn't want it to end. And you wanted to see your brother anyway. You don't have anywhere else to go and your brother lives here. I thought it might work out for everyone if you joined the team. You'd have a home. You and Deidara would have each other, and…I'd have you."

Desari remained unmoving beside him. Sasori leaned up to gauge her reaction to his words. Her eyes were closed and her lips tightly shut. Her teeth bit lightly into her bottom lip. Sasori leaned in and kissed her.

Desari gasped and tried to move away, but Sasori held her still as his tongue delved past her lips. Her arms reached up to push Sasori away, but the boy, or puppet, was covered in muscles. He continued to hold her gently, but firmly as he lazily explored every inch of her mouth. He eventually pulled away so she could catch her breath.

"What the Hell was that?" She gasped.

"A kiss." Sasori smiled. Desari gave him a look of pure venom as she pushed him away and sat up. Her long golden hair brushed his arm as she moved, making him shudder in pleasure. He longed to kiss her again.

"It's your fault, you know." He whispered. Desari looked at him with her mouth open, affronted. He chuckled and lifted her chin up. "Don't tempt me."

"_My _fault." She demanded.

"Yes. It's your fault. You're too beautiful with that smile and those eyes, and _way_ too innocent for any man to resist. How could I help but want you in my life?" He leaned in closer with mischief showing in his eyes. "And just now, with your eyes closed, you looked like a sleeping princess, waiting for her first kiss-"

"How did you know that was my first kiss?" She practically shouted.

Sasori laughed and fell back to the bed taking her with him. She grumbled and fought him while he held her in his arms. His laughter turned to an amused chuckle as he nuzzled her neck.

"I didn't." He whispered. "But thank you for sharing that. I'm pleased to know I was your first." She mumbled something incoherent, and settled in his arms. "The men you know must be fools to let you go so long without at least trying for a kiss…"

"I don't know any men." She interrupted. Sasori chuckled again.

"Glad to hear it."

Desari groaned and pushed him away. "Go to bed, Sasori."

He nuzzled closer to her, wrapping her tight in his arms. "I am in bed."

"I meant _your _bed."

"But yours is so much warmer." Sasori leaned over to give her puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm counting to three, Sasori. You better go away. One," Sasori looked at her. "two," He smiled. "…Sasori…"

"What happens when you reach three?" He asked boyishly.

"…I'll make you regret you ever met me." Sasori tsk'ed her lame threat.

"You call that a threat?" He teased.

"_One…"_

"Trying again, I see." He mumbled.

"_Two…"_

"I can show you a threat." She looked at him crossly. "Actually it's more of a promise, really."

"_THR-_" Sasori covered her mouth and smiled.

"Say 'three' and I kiss you."

"…" Desari turned so she faced away from Sasori. Her face flushed red when she said, "Good night, Sasori."

He laughed quietly and drifted to sleep, with his first love wrapped warm in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to take a moment to say HI! and thanks for reading so far! **

**I just had to re-post the first five chapters since the line breaks weren't showing up before, but it should be better now.**

**I'm about halfway through with this story, so please review and tell me what you think so far!**

**Thanks! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

"What's going on with everyone lately, un?" Deidara asked no one in particular. He was sitting in the living room with Desari beside him, flipping through the channels. Itachi and Kisame were discussing a recent mission gone awry, as Itachi suddenly disappeared. Itachi made no excuse as to why he left so abruptly and didn't seem interested in Kisame's complaints. Kakuzu, the stitched-up bounty hunter was screaming from the kitchen at the whining Tobi for spending HIS money on chocolates. Hidan long since cursed the noise and went upstairs to pray. Pein hadn't left his room in almost two weeks unless it's to deliver an assignment. Sasori was in the corner of the room, repairing one of his puppets. Occasionally, Sasori would look over at Desari and wink.

Desari blushed at the sight. Sasori hadn't bothered her since that time two weeks ago, but she still didn't trust him. Anytime he could sneak into her room and do…anything. She wouldn't risk getting her brother involved because he would probably just get hurt. And, truthfully, she didn't want either of them hurt.

Desari groaned and put down the remote.

Deidara looked at her curiously, but shrugged it off as a girl thing.

Desari peeked back at Sasori, wondering what he could be thinking. He looked up and gave her a boyish grin. She immediately turned away. Last week, they crossed paths in the hallway and Sasori gave her that same grin, then asked her if she knew the time. Unthinking, she looked down at her watch and said, "Three."

Sasori pinned her to the wall and gave her a long sweet kiss, breaking off only when he heard Kisame coming down the hallway. He winked at her and walked away.

It wasn't until later that day Desari realized what brought on that kiss, and groaned at the childishness of making her say 'three.' Inwardly, she smiled as his playfulness.

"No one's going to answer me, are they, un?" Deidara grumbled, tired at being ignored.

Sasori looked up. "You say something, brat?"

"Ugh, Sasori. Can't you at least pretend to listen, un?"

"What was the question, Deidara?" Kisame asked, giving Itachi a momentary reprieve.

"What's going on with everyone?" Deidara looked around. "For two weeks, Pein hasn't left his room, Zetsu has been running off to the village library when we have a better stocked library upstairs, and Itachi, un…" Deidara noticed Itachi had already snuck out of the room. "is acting stranger than usual, un."

"You're telling me!" Kisame agreed. "Itachi up and disappeared after a mission last week, came home covered in blood - having nothing to do with the mission! – then decided he wanted his own bedroom in one of the spares upstairs!" Kisame shook his head. "That guy's been acting all sorts of crazy."

Just then, Zetsu came into the house, mumbling under his breath. "Hey Zetsu," Sasori called, "You notice anything strange with Itachi this past week?"

Not looking up, the giant plant replied, "He asked for herbal medicine for bruises **and a needle and thread…**"

Zetsu walked out of the room, leaving everyone staring after him.

"What's up with him, un?"

"Hey, you think he found some weed in his weeds?" Sasori and Deidara glared at Kisame. "What?"

"If he did, I want some." Kakuzu said, entering the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Looking for some fun?"

"Idiot. If he had some, we could sell it!"

"Why would people want a weed?" Desari asked her brother. Deidara shrugged, smiling at her innocence.

"Who knows the way a strange mind works…"

"Speaking of strange," Kakuzu glared at Deidara. "How come you never say 'un' when you talk to Desari?"

Desari looked up at her brother, but neither one spoke.

"Well?"

"No reason, un."

"Oh Really? You think I'm gonna believe that?" Kakuzu walked toward Deidara and leaned over. "What's up with you, Dei-"

"Can we get a puppy?!" Desari asked.

"What?!" Kakuzu and Deidara shouted. Sasori and Kisame both stopped to look at Desari. Tobi ran from the kitchen to jump in.

"Yay! A puppy! Tobi wants a puppy!"

"You're NOT getting a puppy!" Kakuzu yelled.

"But why not?" Tobi whined. Kakuzu and Tobi continued this argument over the cost of caring for a dog, while Desari smiled and leaned back on the couch. Deidara realized what she had done, chuckled and returned to watching the television.

* * *

Itachi walked upstairs to the spare bedroom he claimed earlier this week. Silently, he opened the door so he wouldn't disturb the other occupant. The girl groaned restlessly as she tossed and turned on the bed. _Another nightmare, _he thought.

Itachi found her earlier this week after a mission with Kisame. She looked worn out and frightened, her long, dark hair a chaotic mess. Her clothes were covered with dirt and torn in some areas. She could sense him watching her as she looked around nervously. Afraid of his dark presence, she ran to a nearby alley. Interested, Itachi followed the raven-haired girl.

When he reached the opening to the alley, it was to find four men stalking the foolish child who entered their turf. She backed away with a cry and begged them to let her leave. One man, a tall blonde with a knife pushed her against the building and stuck the knife under her chin. The others laughed.

"What do you say guys, should we let her go?" The blonde asked.

"HELL NO!" The others laughed and moved in on her. In that instant, she saw Itachi and closed her eyes.

A loud fight ensued, and the girl fell to the concrete floor. A moment later, she opened her eyes to find the raven-haired boy reaching for her. Instinctively she cried and threw her hands in front of her face. The boy stopped and sighed, then knelt beside her.

"It's alright." He said, soothingly. The girl lowered her hands to look at the stranger. He sighed and stood up, taking her in his arms. Without looking down, Itachi spoke, "You're coming with me."

The man's voice brooked no argument, and the girl drifted to sleep, lulled by the steady movement as he took her home.

Itachi looked at the restless girl in his bed, and wondered what could have happened to cause all of her injuries. Most of them were old scars, thickened from repetitive attacks. But some were fresh, requiring a skill with sewing Itachi lacked. He attempted to stitch her up anyway and the result was far from perfect. The medicines Zetsu gave him cleared up the worst of the bruises, at least.

The girl had not spoken yet so he did not know her name. She reminded him of a girl he knew as a kid, Saya. She died many years ago, so Itachi was stunned to find someone who looked so much like her. In his mind, this girl was his Saya, and he vowed silently that he would protect her the way he couldn't protect the other. The man who gave her all those scars will regret ever laying a hand on his Saya...


	8. Chapter 7

Pein had a problem.

He had been spending almost all of his time these last two weeks attempting to mold the twins into biddable servants, grateful to have their meager lives spared. While he made some progress with the older sister, the younger one remained stubborn. Now, that's not to say she didn't follow orders, she did very well there. But her attitude needed some adjusting. No smiles, no sweet little "yes, Master Pein" as he taught her to say, nothing. She would just do as he said and walk away.

To make matters worse, yesterday she complained about having pains in her stomach. At first, he thought it was just another ruse to get out of cleaning, but today the older girl complained of the same issue. Pein was starting to feel like he took on a bigger problem than even he could handle raising these girls.

Feeling a little desperate, he decided to have a private word with Desari.

Finding her baking cookies in the kitchen while Deidara spoke of some childhood memory or other, Pein didn't think twice about interrupting.

"Desari, I will have a word with you in my office immediately." Deidara looked annoyed at having his story ended so abruptly and started to stand. Sasori, who was putting together another puppet, also stood. Pein looked at the two of them, bored. "And leave your guard dogs behind."

"What?!" Sasori and Deidara yelled.

Desari gave them an apologetic look as she followed Pein.

In the office, Pein sat in his large chair behind the desk. Then, unable to stay still, he stood up to resume pacing. Desari stood before her leader, eyeing him curiously.

"Leader?"

"Have you ever had pains in your stomach?" He blurted.

"What?" He cringed at the way it came out, but continued nonetheless.

"Pains. In your stomach."

"Um, are you feeling well, Leader. I could get Zetsu for you-"

"No. Not me! I'm not sick. And I don't feel pain." He eyed her. "Ever."

"Oh. Ok. Um, well sometimes I do. I guess."

"What happens when you get them?" She watched him, confused. "What causes it?"

"Oh!" Desari blushed, thinking of the awkward conversation she had with her brother last week, needing him to take her to the store. "Um... well, it's usually a girl related problem."

"Exactly." _What? _

"I don't understand."

"What problem do you have and how do you fix it?" Pein explained, getting annoyed. This conversation was getting him nowhere.

"Er… well, it's when it's a certain time of the month…uh…" Pein's eyes widened as he realized where she was going with this.

He cleared his throat.

"That's fine. That'll be all." He dismissed her.

_Oh, thank God! _Desari ran from the office, blushing furiously.

_I am so screwed… _Pein thought.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Sasori thought it was finally time to come clean with Deidara about Desari.

"Hey Deidara…"

"Sasori, you like my sister, don't you, un?" Deidara turned in time to see Sasori's mouth drop.

"You knew?"

Deidara shook his head. "Not at first, un. But you've picked up this annoying habit of following her around like some kind of puppy lately, and-"

"What about you?!" Sasori cut him off. "You wouldn't have noticed if you weren't tailing her every move, too!"

"Now that's different, un!"

"How so?"

"She's my sister! I have to protect her, un." Deidara started to leave, but Sasori stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What now, un?"

Sasori pulled back, hesitant about how to phrase his next words.

"How do I tell her?" he asked quietly.

Deidara stopped and looked as his long-time partner. _Is this really Sasori, the puppet master? _Sasori stood before him, unconsciously toying with the bottom of his shirt, waiting for an answer. He thought about what Sasori said and what he knew of the redhead. His eyes grew cold and narrowed on the other boy.

"You hurt her." Sasori didn't meet his gaze. "You tricked her into coming here."

"I know. I apologized to her for that."

"And she forgave you?"

"Yes!" Sasori looked the blonde in the eye. "I believe so. She started talking to me again. And she doesn't leave a room when I enter it anymore."

Deidara measured the truth of his friend's words and sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time anyway. Desari was always watching Sasori when she thought he wasn't looking. Deidara noticed her doing that more often and was wondering how Sasori would feel. Now he knew.

"Chocolate."

"What?" Sasori looked up, but Deidara didn't meet he gaze.

"Buy her chocolate. It's her favorite. Her eyes light up, and she gets this huge grin on her face that makes you feel like you just conquered the world or something." Deidara grinned back at the other boy before he left the room saying, "She never says no to chocolate."

* * *

Desari stood in the empty kitchen staring at a pan of charred piles of dough.

"I forgot the cookies…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the upload took so long. I was visiting family out of the state. **

**I am almost finished writing this and will upload the last of it by tomorrow. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

Pein mumbled under his breath at the small group he formed, leaving the Akatsuki base.

As he opened the door to leave for the village, Kisame asked him where he was going.

"To the village." He answered, annoyed at being questioned by his subordinate.

"I'll join you." Sasori said, putting on his sandals.

"I'm going alone."

"I have some business to attend to there, and was heading out anyway."

"I'm going alone."

"You're going to the village?" Zetsu asked from the garden.

"Yeah. Pein and I have some errands to run. You coming?"

"I'm going alone!"

"Yes. I think I will. **I wanted to check out another book at the library**."

"Alright, let's go." Sasori said. And the two of them walked ahead of their ignored, defeated Leader…

* * *

As soon as they reached the village, Zetsu ran off in the direction of the library. Pein and Sasori headed to a nearby superstore. Once there, both boys dispersed immediately.

Sasori headed in the direction of the candy aisle, looking for the perfect treat for Desari. Once there, Sasori stopped in his tracks as he realized just how many different types of chocolate there were. Not caring for the sweet, himself, Sasori had no idea what to get. There was chocolate with mint cream and mint chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, chocolate with almonds, and peanut butter filled chocolate, and chocolate covered cherries. He groaned. Deidara didn't prepare him for this. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed a little of everything.

* * *

Janet, a young blonde at the register, dropped her mouth at the sight of the cute redhead standing in line at her register. When his turn came, she gave him a bright smile and greeted him.

"Good afternoon. Did you find what you were looking for?" Looking down, she saw a huge pile of various chocolates. She smiled up at the boy, and said, "I like chocolates, too."

When he didn't answer, Janet started to feel a little jittery, so she continued speaking. "My favorites are the cherry filled ones. What about you?" Silence. "Of course, I don't think I've ever purchased this many chocolates before, so you must love them more than I do."

Janet finished ringing the inattentive boy up, silently pouting that she couldn't get a reaction out of him. Once he paid and took the bags, she said halfheartedly, "Enjoy your chocolate."

He grimaced and said, "I hate chocolate."

* * *

Pein stood in the feminine aisle and wondered what he should get for the girls. A middle-aged woman standing next to him was looking over the products herself, her carriage resting beside her. She eyed the pierced redhead strangely as he stared back at her.

"Hey." The woman, Charlene jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm here!" She responded, nervously wondering what the Akatsuki man could want from her. Her hand touched her throat in a nervous gesture.

"What do little girls use during their time?" He said, looking away from her.

"Their time?"

"Yeah." As he said this, Pein nudged his chin in the direction of the products before them.

"Oh!" Charlene thought desperately of what to say, hoping she didn't give him bad advice. "Well I buy my girls the 'Always' brand products. Um, sometimes I get them with wings, but the girls don't always like that so I occasionally get them the regular ones."

"Hm." Charlene waited to see if he would say anything else, when he turned to her and put his hand on her carriage. "I'm using this."

"What?" She looked down at her carriage. "Um, ok. No problem. I just…" He stared at her. "Um, have a good day."

Charlene returned to the aisle a minute later with a new carriage. When she looked up, all that was available was 'Maxi' brand pads.

"Oh, Charlotte will never believe this." She said.

* * *

Janet stared at the mute redhead covered in piercings before her as she rang up his purchase. He watched her, challenging her to say anything. She quietly scanned each package of pads, not daring to make a sound. When the total came, he gave her his card. She swiped it and returned it to him.

Janet handed him his bags with a pitifully weak smile. He made no comment, grabbed the bags and left.

She took a deep sigh and looked at the clock.

"It's been a long day…"

* * *

Zetsu walked into the library, automatically scanning the room for the familiar brunette.

A crash in the back room alerted him to her presence, and he rushed to where she was. When he reached her, the girl was on her knees and fixing her glasses, a pile of books surrounding her. The ladder shook from the commotion, but stayed in place.

Before she noticed him, Zetsu picked her up and put her back on her feet, quickly scanning her body for injuries. She blushed as he bent down to pick up the books she dropped.

"Zetsu! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to have to do this." Zetsu looked up at her.

"It's alright, Alessia. I'm glad to help. **You need to be more careful! You're too clumsy for this job!" **

"I'm sorry." Alessia said.

"It's alright. **No it's not alright! What if she got hurt? **But she didn't get hurt. **But she could have! Did you want her to get hurt? **No. Of course not. **Then stop encouraging her behavior! **I am not!" Zetsu continued to argue with himself, while Alessia smiled at their concern for her well-being. They completely missed the look of complete adoration in her eyes as she watched them.

"Um…" Zetsu stopped arguing with himself and looked at her inquisitively. "I know it's my job and all but…would you mind helping me put these books away? They go on the top shelf."

"Of course. **Let me see." **Alessia smiled at the two-toned man as he helped her once again.

* * *

At the base, Itachi looked up from a book he was reading as he heard Saya wake from her sleep.

Saya groaned and pushed the blankets off of her and looked down. She was wearing nothing beneath a large shirt that belonged to the raven-haired man, and she blushed as she remembered pieces of the day she came to this place. She remembered that the blood-coated Akatsuki member had picked her up after killing those men in the alley. Then she remembered him removing her clothes and washing the blood off of her. At some point he dressed her in one of his shirts and put her to bed, where she remained ever since.

"You're awake, Saya." _Saya? _The girl looked at the boy, wondering if he had mistaken her for someone else. Then she started to shake, terrified of his reaction when he learned of his mistake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." The girl barely found her voice. It came out as a squeak.

"What happened to you?" The raven-haired girl was terrified of what she was about to say, but knew she had to tell him before he became angry at the misunderstanding. Maybe he'd forgive her if she told him who she was.

"…M-my name i-isn't Saya." She closed her eyes, afraid. His teeth clenched tight as he repeated his question.

"What happened?"

"M-my father." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "H-he wanted-wanted to sell me to his fr-friend." She looked at Itachi desperately. "I-I couldn't! I couldn't do it anymore! I'm sorry, but my father he…he and his friends…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"How long?" Itachi growled.

"F-four years." She looked at Itachi meaningfully. "I just turned sixteen."

Instantly, Itachi understood. Saya was being raped by her father and his friends. Before, she had the hope that she could marry and escape this life when she turned eighteen. But her father had the legal right to marry her off once she turned sixteen, and he chose to marry her to some old lecher. Itachi's eyes glowed bright red as he thought of his little Saya being touched by another. He lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"Where is the BASTARD?!"

"Um, well…"

* * *

Desari was reading a book in the living room when Pein walked through the living room with three large bags filled to the top. As he headed up the stairs, Itachi stormed down with glowing eyes. Pein sidestepped Itachi and hurried to his suite of rooms. Itachi didn't acknowledge Pein as he headed to the door. Under his breath, he muttered something about stealing some pads from Leader later.

Desari smirked lightly as the boys' strange behavior started to make sense.


	10. Chapter 9

Sasori came home late that evening, having gone to a few more stores before leaving the village. He had two large bags filled with various chocolates and a bouquet of flowers the florist ensured him would charm any girl. Of course, the man was shaking so bad seeing the master puppeteer, that Sasori wasn't feeling as confident as he'd hoped.

Outside he had been practicing what he would say to her as he gave her the gift.

Desari would open the door to her room, and he'd hold out the flowers with a charming smile and say…

Sasori's mind went blank.

He never actually came up with what he would say, but he sincerely hoped he would come up with something soon. He neared Desari's room and knocked on her door.

"Coming!" Desari opened the door, and Sasori's heart began to race. She looked at him strangely as he just stood there and gaped. Desari had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a soft colored nightgown, her wet hair falling over her shoulders and smelling of roses.

Stunned, Sasori looked down at his bouquet realizing there wasn't a single rose in it. _I'll kill the bastard. _He thought as she smiled at the flowers in his hand.

"Um, are those for me?" Desari gave him a bright smile.

"Oh. Yeah. Here." He shoved them into her arms. She laughed at his awkwardness, finding it incredibly cute. _The boy couldn't charm worth a damn. _Yet she couldn't help but smile at his attempts.

Desari took the flowers and put them down on the nightstand by her bed. Turning back to Sasori, she noticed the large shopping bags beside him. He wasn't paying attention to her as he looked around her somewhat bare room.

"Did you go shopping, today?" She asked, staring pointedly at the bags. Sasori looked down.

"Oh. Yeah." He walked up to Desari and placed the bags on the bed, opening them to reveal the chocolates. "Actually I got these for you." Desari's eyes lit up.

"You got me chocolate?" Excited, she started ruffling through the packages. "So many…"

"Well, yeah. Deidara never told me what you liked, only that you liked chocolate."

Desari looked at Sasori with a bright smile on her face, "You asked about me?"

"Yeah, of course." Sasori looked at Desari, confused as she slowly stalked him across the room. Desari had a fairly mischievous light in her eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"Sasori..." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah?"

"Three."

Sasori laughed and kissed the smiling girl in his arms.

**So this is what it's like to conquer the world...**

* * *

Desari was bored.

Shortly after Sasori returned home, Pein called all of the guys to the meeting room and passed out assignments. Everyone was given a mission tonight, but her.

Not that she'd complain. She couldn't bring herself to kill anyone, even if Pein threatened her life.

Not knowing what to do, she sat on her bed and ate some chocolate. Then a huge grin crossed her face as she thought of Itachi and the spare bedroom. Grabbing some chocolate, she ran to meet the other female occupant.

* * *

Kiesha brushed her raven hair out of her face wondering what she could do. Itachi came home two hours ago with blood on his clothes again. Kiesha knew not to ask what happened, especially after seeing that look in his eyes when she mentioned her father. She smiled at the obvious concern in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

Unfortunately, his stay wasn't long as he was given a mission tonight.

Kiesha wandered around the little room in a clean shirt. She was bored.

A sudden knock at the door had Kiesha running to open it. Partially hoping Itachi had returned already, her smile faltered a bit seeing a blonde-haired girl on the other side. Eyeing her suspiciously, Kiesha let the girl in.

"Hi, there." The blonde said. "I'm Desari. Deidara's sister. You're a friend of Itachi's right?" Kiesha nodded.

"All of the guys are on a mission tonight, and I thought you could use some company." She gave a bright smile and held up a large bag of chocolates. "I brought some chocolate!" Kiesha smiled. She did like chocolate.

"Come on in. Uh, there's not really a place to sit, but…"

"That's alright." Desari sat on the floor beside the bed and leaned against it. She patted the spot beside her until Kiesha joined. Passing her a chocolate bar, Desari asked, "What's your name?"

Kiesha took a bite and thought of Itachi. Turning to Desari, she smiled and replied, "Saya."

Desari smiled, but before she could say anything a loud crash was heard from upstairs.

The two girls ran up to Pein's suite and knocked on the door. Very hesitantly a quiet voice asked, "Who's there?"

"Are you alright, honey?" Desari asked. "We heard a crash."

The girl opened the door and let them in. Desari immediately went over to the girl who laid on the ground in the kitchen, groaning.

"What happened?" She asked. The girl standing beside Saya answered.

"Savannah was trying to get me medicine for my stomachache. Master Pein leaves it on the top shelf of the cabinet and I couldn't reach. But she fell." A small scratch was found on Savannah's knee, so Desari walked over to a nearby plant to draw forth a medicinal herb.

"Well, she just has a small scrape. Nothing to be worried about." The plant formed under Desari's hand and she applied pressure to release the antibiotic cream from the stem. She rubbed the medicine onto the cut and stood up. "All set!"

Reaching up to the top shelf, Desari reached for a container of medicines. "Is it your time of the month?" She asked the other girl. Shyly, she nodded. Desari grabbed her a Motrin and a glass of water.

Saya turned to the girl beside her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Rayne."

Saya smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rayne. And Savannah." She added looking over to the girl standing beside her twin. "I'm Saya."

"And I'm Desari." Desari handed Rayne a glass of water and turned to give Savannah the same. Both girls thanked her quietly and took their medicine.

Watching them, Desari got an idea. "Hey! I'll be right back!" Five minutes later, she returned with a bowl of popcorn, chocolate, and a stash of movies. "Movie night!"

Everyone smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

On the way to the village, Pein was still trying to figure out why the Hell he had to take the girls shopping. Ever since he and the others returned from their mission, Desari had been insisting that the girls needed a day out. Sasori took her side immediately, looking like some lovesick puppy. Itachi, the only reasonable one, told Desari that Saya was still recovering and couldn't leave the base until next week.

Unfortunately for Pein, the girls were fully recovered from their 'ailments' and insisted they were more than able to survive a trip to the village. When he still hesitated, Savannah, that stubborn brat, tugged his shirt a little, smiled up and asked sweetly, "Please?"

_Damn those girls…_

So, the five of them left for the village early this morning. Pein quickly saw the error of going with Sasori and Desari. Anything Desari wanted, she got. And Sasori laughed when Pein told him to stop spoiling her.

"But she's my girlfriend, Leader. It's my job to spoil her." Desari beamed up at her boyfriend.

Pein sighed. Every time Sasori bought something for Desari, he felt he should buy something for the girls. He spent more money this morning than he had all month and, from the way that couple was acting, this was only the beginning.

Bags filled with useless 'necessities,' Sasori caught Desari's eye on the ice cream venue and gave her some money to get some. She smiled and ran off. Pein waited a fraction of a second before opening his wallet to give the girls some change. Smiling, they ran off after Desari. Pein glared at the redhead.

"I'm never shopping with you again." He growled. Sasori laughed.

* * *

On the way to the ice cream venue, Desari noticed a young woman leaning against a nearby building. Cautiously, she approached the woman.

"Are you alright?" The woman looked up in surprise.

"Oh! I'm-I'm fine." She looked down and noticed the blonde wearing the Akatsuki cloak. "You know Zetsu?"

Desari stepped back from the girl, eyeing her curiously. The girl had long brown hair and glasses that hid her bright brown eyes. Her voice when she said Zetsu's name sounded more wistful than afraid. Wanting to get to know her, Desari replied,

"Yup! We're friends, of a sort." Amused, she couldn't resist asking. "You work at the village library?"

"He told you about me?" The girl's eyes lit up at the possibilities. Desari laughed and rubbed her nose.

"Come on. My boyfriend gave me some extra money so I'll treat you to an ice cream."

"Ok. Thank you." The brunette followed Desari to the venue where the girls just purchased their cone. They watched the new girl for a moment before sitting at a table to eat. Desari bought the two of them a cone and smiled as she looked where Sasori and Pein were speaking together. The brunette followed her gaze and gasped.

"Are you…dating one of them?" She asked.

"Yup! I'm with Sasori, the _Master puppeteer._" She said with pride.

"So they do go on dates then?"

Desari laughed at her shock, and asked, "What's your name?"

"…Alessia."

"Alessia. Nice name." Before she could say more, the boys returned to the table and looked at the stranger. Without another word, Alessia ran off.

"Who was that?" Sasori asked.

"Alessia." Savannah and Rayne replied.

"Oh."

Rayne suddenly looked uncomfortable and turned to Savannah.

Pein looked between the two girls, until Savannah stood up.

"Rayne and I have to go to the bathroom." She said. Pein got up from the chair he just sat in and led the girls to a public bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Pein was getting restless when the girls didn't come out.

"Desari go in and check on the girls." He ordered.

Desari got up and headed to the bathroom. Two seconds later, she came running back out.

"The girls aren't in there." She exclaimed.

"What?!" The boys jumped up and looked around the bathrooms. When there was no sign of the girls, they decided to split up and search.

Five minutes later, Alessia ran up to Desari out of breath.

"Hey! The girls!"

"Did you see them?" Desari asked.

"Yeah! Some guys have them. They went that way." Alessia pointed in the direction of the forest. Desari started running in that direction. Alessia followed. "They have weapons." She warned.

Desari didn't slow her pace as she charged into the forest in search of the girls. Up ahead she could hear their screams. She ran faster.

The girls' clothes were torn, and one of them was bleeding. Three men laughed at the pathetic sight of the crying children. Desari saw red.

Summoning her powers, she created a burst of wind that sent the men flying from the girls.

As soon as there was distance between them, Desari created a wall of earth to surround the girls, leaving her to face their attackers. The men scoffed at the sight of her. Alessia watched from the side as Desari manipulated the vines and trees around her to create an army against the men. The bald-headed man wielding a bloody knife charged her.

Unblinking, she raised one arm sending the root of a tree straight through the assailant's stomach. His eyes bulged as blood spurted from his mouth.

The other two men realized what they were up against and ran off. Far from appeased with her newfound bloodlust, Desari raced after them sending her vines to wrap around one of their necks. The vine pulled back sharply until a loud crack was heard. The vine released the dead man to the ground.

The last man successfully put distance between himself and the insane killer. He looked around and, seeing no one, stopped to catch his breath. The ground rumbled beneath him, and the man pulled back trying to escape. The earth crushed him to his chest before going still.

Behind him, Desari walked up holding the bloody knife from the first assailant. She stood before him showing him the knife. He begged for mercy and she smiled. Leaning down, she pressed the knife just beneath his right ear.

"Go to Hell." In imitation of the first mission, she sliced the man's throat.

* * *

Coated slightly in blood, Desari returned to where she left the girls. Sasori had used his puppet jutsu to pull the girls from the high walls and Pein was beside them fixing their injuries, not fighting the occasional hug they gave.

Sasori and Pein looked up when she arrived and noted the blood. Pein walked up to her and looked down.

"I thought you didn't kill." He mumbled.

She looked her Leader hard in the eyes. "I don't kill. I protect."

She walked past the girls and Sasori, straight to Alessia. "Thank you for helping me find them."

"Oh. No problem." She said. Pein walked up to the young librarian and looked her in the eyes.

"You helped?"

Terrified, Alessia stuttered, "I, uh, just told her where I saw the girls. I didn't fight or anything. I don't have that kind of skill."

Pein looked her over, weighing her answer.

"I'll take you home." He said. The girl behind him choked. He looked back at her. "What?"

"I, uh, don't have a home. I was kicked out after I lost my job." She mumbled. She didn't include that the reason she was fired was due to her attraction to the Akatsuki member, Zetsu. Even her family disowned her when they learned of it.

Sasori walked up to the girl and asked, "Who are you again?"

"She's Alessia." Rayne said.

"She likes Zetsu." Savannah chimed in.

"She's a librarian." Rayne added.

"Oh."

Alessia blushed.

**Ohh...**


	12. Epilogue

Christmas, Three months later…

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Desari called to the large room. Random mumbles and cheers of 'Merry Christmas' came back to her. She walked over to Sasori and offered him a gingerbread man. He took it with a smile and ate it, complimenting her cooking skills. She laughed, knowing he hated sweets, and sat on his lap.

Deidara ran off to set up the fireworks she bought him. Itachi and Saya sat very close together on one of the chairs. Desari smiled as a blush formed on Saya's cheeks while Itachi whispered in her ear.

Pein looked unusually pleased with himself as the girls played with their gifts. Savannah even walked up to him and thanked him with a smile. "Did you enjoy your gift, too, Master Pein?"

Shocked that she finally called him that, Pein grinned, knowing he was in way over his head with these charming wards. Rayne ran up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek before running off to play again, dragging Savannah with her.

Zetsu and Alessia ran off in search of some mistletoe, while Kakuzu simply ran off. Disgusted at the cost of putting together the Christmas party, Kakuzu refused to be involved with any of it. Nevertheless, Desari gave him a card with some money as a gift and left it outside his door.

Kisame grumbled at the sight around him.

"Look at all these saps, over here. What the Hell happened to this place?" Kisame stood up dramatically. "This used to be a _Man's_ domain. Now look at it!" The couples looked up laughing.

"You're just jealous you don't have a kick-ass girl of your own." Sasori teased. Itachi snickered at the look of outrage on Kisame's face.

Itachi got up and wrapped his arm across Saya's shoulders as they headed out of the room.

"Where're you headed so soon?" Kisame asked.

"I have some mistletoe hanging over my bed and I plan on showing it to _my _girl." Itachi taunted.

Kisame grumbled.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Hidan just walked into the room. Tobi followed behind jumping happily at all of the decorations.

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi got lots of candy in his stocking!" Tobi shoved a handful of the sugary treats in his mouth.

"We have a gift for you, Hidan." Desari said.

"LIKE HELL I'D INVOLVE MYSELF WITH SOME DAMN RELIGION THAT CELEBRATES GIFTS AND _LOVE!" _He shuddered at the thought. Despite this, he ripped the gift from her hands and left the room. Sasori chuckled and held Desari tighter.

Deidara ran inside all excited. "The fireworks are all set up now!" He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Desari laughed and stood up. "Don't ask. We'll be your audience tonight."

She and Sasori led the way, followed by Pein, Savannah, Rayne and Kisame. Deidara ran ahead to his fireworks display.

"Ready?" Everyone stood around as the fireworks went off. Watching the night sky light up, Sasori turned to Desari and gave her a long, sweet kiss under the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! I'm officially done! This is my first fanfiction, so let me know what you think! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
